Holiday with a Homunculus (ON HOLD)
by KittenGurl2019101
Summary: Samantha Yue Boleyn, a sixteen year old high school student living in Denver Colorado suddenly comes face to face with Envy after a bizarre dream with Truth, whom she believed were just fictional characters. Talk about weird! Her lonely life suddenly becomes more lively as she tries to show the good side of humanity to Envy. Rated M for future language and some sexual content.
1. Unexpected Encounter

**(Unknown POV)**  
"Urgh..." my voice was hoarse and irritated as I reached my arm across my bed and slammed my hand on the alarm clock, shutting it up. I sighed in relief and got up out of bed, walking to my bathroom in my cami white tank top and pink laced underwear. I turned on the sink in my bathroom and began to wash my face with the usual Sakura blossom face wash I used.  
Before I begin my story, let me explain who I am. My name is Samantha Yue Boleyn. I am a sixteen year old girl who was born in Denver, Colorado and living in the 21st century. I live in a very large house, which felt empty to me from time to time. My mother had married a very successfull businessman named Thomas. I know that, before my mother married him, she was living a very hard life.  
My grandparents were Chinese immigrants who fled their homeland in search of a better life with my mother, Ying Yue, who was at the time my age. As soon as she turned eighteen, she began to work in order to support her parents. Because my grandfather was sickly, she had to work two or three jobs in order to pay for his medicine as well as food and clothing. From the stories I was told, they were poor, yet merry together. When my mother met my father, she was twenty and my grandfather had passed away. He took her as one of his secretaries, and paid her well. The two eventually began having a romantic relationship, and two years after, they were married. I was born just two years later, and my father was the happiest man alive from what he has told his friends and coworkers.  
I inherited my mother's Chinese beauty and always ended with a few love letters that were left in my locker at school, but I always threw them away. I wasn't interested in love at the time. And I had other things on my mind. Recently, my mother was confined to a hospital for a terminal illness that had made her very weak. Of course the doctors were worried that it was hereditary so they had my blood tested. Thankfully that wasn't the case, but every two or three days I would go visit my mother.  
It didn't help that my dad was constantly out of state on business, and for most of my adolescence, he wasn't around. Of course he'd send letters and would talk to me via Skype, but I do sometimes miss the days where I was in grade school and he'd always take me and my mom on family vacations. I daresay he was much more of a loving father in my time as a child than as a teenager, which led to some psychological problems for me.  
I never told my mother about it, but my father sent me to the city's best therapist, who diagnosed me with severe depression. And lately, its gotten a little worse. But can you blame me? I'm almost always alone in such a big house, and any friendships I do have never seem to last. Little did I know, that something very strange and miraculous was about to happen.

 **(Samantha's POV)**  
It was now 8 am and the beginning of winter break for my school, and quite honestly, I had mixed feelings about it. It meant Christmas was just two weeks away, and other than my grandmother, who lives in a guest house just behind our house, my family is never home. Sure I was more than happy to spend time with my grandmother, but the winter holidays were meant to have ALL of your family members together, right?  
Anyway, as I washed my face, I looked into the mirror, remembering a very bizarre dream. A white face in a bright white void spoke to me. He or she reminded me of something I saw in one of my favorite animes, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. He or she told me that very soon I would no longer be alone, and that maybe I would be the one to bring a certain someone's humanity to the surface. It did confuse me, but I shrugged it off, thinking it was either just a weird dream, or some kind of result of my depression getting worse.

I took off my night clothes and took a shower, washing my long dark brown wavy hair and porcelain skin. After ten minutes, I put on a matching set of pink underwear with black polka dots, a dark fuschia turtleneck sweater, black leggings, black skinny jeans and my black winter boots. Last night there was a lot of snow falling, so it would be really cold out.  
I walked downstairs and went to the front door, grabbing my black winter coat, black gloves and pink scarf before heading out of the door. I was going to take a morning walk, which my therapist had recommended that I start doing. I will admit, she was right and it was helping me feel better. Today the air was very crisp, but refreshing.  
As I made my way outside, I heard what sounded like someone shivering. I searched for the source of the sound, and went just outside of my yard and towards a few bushes. There I saw something I never thought possible. Laying on the ground was what looked to be a young man around my age barely dressed and his skin deathly pale. There was even tiny icicles forming on his dark green strands of hair.  
"H-Hey! Are you alright?" I asked nervously, kneeling down and placing my hand on his shoulder. He was shivering so violently and only made what sounded like a hoarse whimper. Thinking quickly, I took off my coat and wrapped it around the young mans body, then lifted his arm over my shoulders, carrying him inside the house. From the looks of it, this poor guy was outside all night long.  
I made my way to my room, which thankfully had an electric fireplace, and carefully set the young man on my queen sized bed. I took my coat off of him, then quickly and gently pulled the covers over him. His shivering slowed a little, but I could tell he was still freezing. Perhaps he wasnt used to such cold temperatures, so I went to the fireplace. I grabbed a small black remote on top of it and turned up the heat of the fireplace by a couple of degrees. It was then I heard the young man speak, and while he was super weak and sick from the cold, he was still sort of unfriendly.

"Who are you, human? A-And where am I?" The young man hissed. I turned around and walked over to him. "Looks like you've woken up. I found you outside my house freezing to death." I explained to him, then pressed my hand on his forehead. As I thought, he had a pretty high fever. He smacked my hand away and hissed again. "Don't touch me you filthy human scum."  
It was then I remembered my dream, and I recognized the voice from this young man. But, it was impossible. This was supposed to be a fictional character of an anime. And yet, here he is, right infront of me, real and pretty mad.  
"Look, you have a high fever. And you were really pale when I brought you into my house." I said to him, then sighed. "As for who I am, my name is Samantha." I added, then walked to the door. "Please, get some rest, I will bring you some medicine and food."  
"I can't get sick! I am Envy, a Homunculus!" Envy said defiantly and tried to get up, but he collapsed back into my bed. "Ngh...My body feels so sore. W-Why?" He groaned, and I went back to him and tucked him back into my bed. "I told you, you're sick and running a fever. Now please, stay in bed. I'll also bring some extra blankets." I said firmly before walking out of my room and into the kitchen. Thankfully my mother and grandmother taught me a lot about cooking so I was pretty much able to take care of myself physically.  
I began to make my grandmother's homemade oatmeal with honey in it, and started boiling a pot of water for some chamomile tea. As the food cooked, I went and got some Nyquil Severe for Envy. Within thirty or forty minutes, the food was ready. I put some of the oatmeal into a white and black porcelain bowl, drizzled a little bit of honey in it and put a silver spoon in it. And after pouring the hot chamomile tea into a matching teacup. I put the bowl and teacup on a tray next to a tiny cup and the bottle of Nyquil, and walked back to my room, where I saw Envy slightly sitting up, but he oddly had listened to me and stayed in bed.  
"Here. I made some warm food and tea to help warm you up, and brought some medicine to bring the fever down and help you rest easier." I said as he sat up a little more and I set the tray in his lap. "I'll get some extra pillows and blankets real quick." I added as I quickly walked to a closet in the hallway outside my room, grabbing four extra pillows and two blankets. I carried them back into my room, set the blankets near Envy, and helped prop him up and put two of the extra pillows behind him. He merely grunted a little, and I grabbed the chair from my computer desk and sat right beside him. I'll admit I was nervous around him, since I know what he was capable of in the anime he appeared in. But I swallowed my fear and took the tiny cup and the Nyquil. I poured just the right amount of medicine into the cup and handed it to Envy.

"This will bring the fever down and help you rest properly. It tastes unpleasant, but it'll help. Just down it quickly so the taste wont be coated on your tongue." I said to him. He was hesitant, so I had to coax him into downing the awful tasting medicine. He made a face of disgust and I nodded a little. "There, you don't have to take it again for another 8 hours." I reassured him, then explained what I made for him to eat. As he began to eat the oatmeal, I took my chair back to my laptop, sat back down and turned on my laptop. As I did this, I explained to him about my bizarre dream. "The one known as Truth. They must have been the one that sent you here Envy, into my world." I sighed as I started to open up my Skype and check my emails.  
"Hmph, dumb little white bastard..." Envy grumbled as he continued to eat. "But, I'll admit, this food is really good." He added bluntly. I gave a tiny smile and nodded before seeing that my dad had sent a message on Skype. It said "Will video call tonight at 8 pm, Just arrived in Wyoming. Wish you were here, love Dad."  
I groaned and rested my head on the desk. "Damn...How am I gonna explain what just happened to my dad...?" I muttered to myself. I saw Envy turn his head towards me as he sipped the tea. "Huh? So your folks have no idea about you finding me?" He asked, though his tone was curious, it also gave me a feeling that he didn't care either way. "Yeah, I kinda live alone. My life is pretty complicated. My dad's almost always away on business and my mom is confined to a hospital bed. The only one other than me is my grandmother, who lives in the guest house out back." I explained, then saw that he had finished his oatmeal and tea. I got up and grabbed the tray, setting it on the night stand before helping him get more comfortable in my bed. "So...Um, how are you feeling Envy?" I asked casually. He groaned a little and closed his eyes. "Well, if you have to know, I'm not shivering as much, and I feel sleepy." He said.  
"That's the medicine and tea kicking in. I should leave you to sleep. I'll check in every hour and a half to make sure you're recovering." I reassured him as I pulled the spare blankets I brought earlier over him and tucked him into my bed. He simply groaned again and turned onto his side, his front facing towards the electric fire place to take in its heat. I went to the stereo in my room and put on some music I always listen to to help me relax and sleep. Its the kind of music you'd hear in a therapists office or in a gym where you meditate and do yoga. This piece had the sound of a light rain mixed with occassional thunder and had harp and piano music in it. The volume wasn't very loud, just enough to listen to it and let it work its magic. I glanced at Envy and I could have sworn I saw his body relax as the music played. I smiled a little, then took the tray out of my room and into the kitchen to wash them before making my own breakfast. As I ate, I was thinking to myself. _"Hm..He may be some psychopathic killer, but...Maybe, maybe I can do what Truth said, and be his friend and bring out his inner humanity. I know that in the scene of his demise, he was upset that Ed told him he understood how he felt, that he was jealous of human beings. So maybe there is some hope. I know it'll take a couple of days for him to recover, though it might be longer since his body isn't used to being sick. It'll be tough considering how hostile he is, but...Just maybe, there is hope. And with Christmas in two weeks, I can show him the good side of humanity."_


	2. A Casual Saturday Night?

**(Samantha's POV)**  
It has been a day since I first met Envy. I've been taking care of him ever since I first brought him into my home. He was really sick, I guess because he has never gotten sick before, his immune system wasn't built up enough to fight off most of the virus. Either way, I don't mind. When my dad Skyped me yesterday, I told him a friend from school was visiting but had got really sick, and I told him that I wanted to take care of him for a while and help him recover. He was a little shocked and hesitant at first, but he knew he couldn't argue with me. He even said "I'm not surprised, you have the heart of an angel. Well, your friend is in good hands then." After that, we did the usual, talk briefly about our lives and said our good nights.  
Around 8 pm, I was giving Envy the Nyquil and some dinner I had made with chocolate pudding as a treat. I was sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the ceiling as he took the medicine and then began to eat his food. He seemed to notice as he tilted his head to the side and kind of scowled at me as he asked if I was ok. "Oh, yes I'm alright." I reassured him.  
In truth, it wasn't just the upcoming Christmas holiday's I was concerned about. My dad had bought two tickets to a "Christmas Ball" a couple of days before he found out he had to go out of state on business. So I don't have anyone to go with. I mean, I highly doubt Envy would go with me to some human event. But he wasn't reassured when I told him I was ok. "You're lying Girly. What's the problem?" He insisted that I tell him what was bothering me. I didn't expect this from him, so I asked. "E-Envy, why are you so concerned about me?" He shook his head and sighed. "Its not that I'm concerned, but its no fun if you're down in the dumps. I thought it over and decided I'd stay here even after getting better. Less humans are here and you're...Tolerable for a human." He told me bluntly.

I sighed softly, then glanced at him. "Well, there's a few big events coming up. One of the more important one is a holiday called "Christmas"." I told him. He seemed confused so I got up, grabbed my laptop and sat back on the edge of the bed. I googled Christmas and clicked on a web page that had a brief review over what Christmas was, how it was created and what its about. He looked at the web page, nodding a little.  
"So, you humans have this holiday every year on...December 24th and 25th, and while it depends on the family, the usual thing to do is have a "dinner", "time with family", and "presents". Huh...Seems oddly interesting to me." Envy said, a genuine curious tone in his voice and facial expression. "Ok, what's the second thing that's gotten you so down?" He asked. I glanced at him and explained about the Christmas Ball, how my dad got two tickets for me and him, but then had to go out of state. "Hmph. A dance doesn't seem much fun to me." He said with a shrug, which I expected.  
"That's about it as far as what's been bothering me." I told him, turning off my laptop and taking it back to the computer desk in my room. "Anyway, how are you feeling now Envy?" I asked him, and he glanced at me. "A little better. Still really cold though." Envy replied, his voice sounding tired. "I see. Well I am glad you're getting better." I said, then went to get my night clothes. While sleeping next to Envy was a little nervewracking, I didn't really want to give up my comfy bed, nor make him move to the couch.

I went to my bathroom to change and put my hair in a side ponytail, then I thought of something. He might feel better with a hot bath. So I walked back to my room and asked him, "Envy, I was thinking a hot bath might help you feel a little better. Do you want me to run you a bath?" He tilted his head, then nodded slowly. "Sure, just not too hot." Envy replied.  
"Got it, I'll run one then." I smiled a little, then went back to the bathroom and began to run a bath that wasn't too hot for him. I added a couple drops of lavender oil into the bath to help him relax more as well as a couple of drops of my Sakura blossom bubble bath, then as soon as the large round tub was about three quarters full, I shut off the water and walked back into my room. "Alright, its ready." I told him.

 **(Envy's POV)**  
As soon as Samantha came back and told me the bath was ready, I sighed a little and got out of bed. I was still feeling sore, but it wasn't as bad as yesterday. The medicine this human girl is giving me, while it tasted awful, it was working pretty well. Not to mention, this human girl has not once called me a monster. Sure I sensed she was sometimes nervous when she was near me, but she put on a really brave poker face. I headed to the bathroom and Samantha had a few towels ready nearby for when I was done. _"This human girl goes all out. Well, at least she isnt COMPLETELY boring."_ I thought as I looked at her and nodded.  
As soon as Samantha left the bathroom, I closed the door and got undressed. Once I did that, I stepped into the bathtub and I felt a wave of relief rush through my body as I sat down in the tub. The water wasn't too hot just like I had requested of her. Not to mention these strange bubbles in the bath left my skin feeling softer. "Hnn...I gotta admit, for a human, she does keep her word..." I muttered to myself as I turned my head and looked out a window that was near the tub. Judging from the height of the window to the ground, I was on the third floor. Not to mention, I saw no other house nearby so this girl had a lot of privacy.  
I shook my head slowly and sighed heavily. It was so strange, I found myself curious to learn more about this human girl. I had no idea why though. I mean, I am a Homunculus, and human beings are supposed to be beneath me. And yet, this human girl who took me into her home, was somehow a little more important than other humans I've seen and met in the many years I've been alive. As these thoughts ran through my mind, I watched the window and saw a light snow falling to the ground. Seeing snow isnt really anything special, but tonight it only added to the feeling of relief and relaxation I felt while sitting in the bath.  
After relaxing in the bath for about thirty five minutes, I got up and stepped out of the tub. After finding the plug and pulling it out, I dried off with one of the towels and wrapped the spare towel around my waist to cover myself. I then walked out of the bathroom and back to Samantha's room. It looked like she was just finishing talking to her dad on this thing she called Skype. I was curious about it so as soon as she turned around, I folded my arms and said, "This thing you call "Skype"...It's rather strange." But she didn't answer me for a few seconds. I saw her cheeks had flushed and a smirk appeared on my face. "Oh? You're blushing Girly."

 **(Samantha's POV)**  
I heard Envy's voice behind me and turned around to look at him. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist to cover himself. I couldn't help but blush. Even though he isnt human, he looked amazing. I always thought he was cute in the anime but seeing him with my own eyes. I could feel my heart racing a little as I admired his slim but muscular body. As soon as he spoke again, I shook my head and looked away. "N-No, I'm not. Um..." I was flustered and didn't know what to say. I heard him chuckle and speak again. "Haha, looks like Im right, you are blushing. Am I really that appealing and attractive to you?" He asked in a sort of playful seductive tone. I cleared my throat and glance at him. "So what if I do? I-Its not important."  
Envy simply shrugged and walked to my bed. I got up and went to one of the hall closets, grabbed a dark green velvet bathrobe, then walked back in my room and tossed it to him. "I'll have your clothes washed in the morning alright?" I said to him and turned my back as he took off the towel and put the bathrobe. "Huh. This is actually really comfortable." He said casually. "They are. I have my own in my closet." I replied with a small smile. "Y'know, you look like you're doing a lot better, if you arent too tired, I can put in a movie for us to watch and make some treats downstairs in the kitchen." I suggested casually. This seemed to peek his interest cause he looked at me and asked "Movie...? What's what?"

I got up and walked to the TV in my room and gave him a brief explanation on what it was and what it does. Then I turned it on and put it on a specific setting where I could pull up my Netflix. "Here we go. I take it you would prefer a horror movie?" I asked him, and he glanced at me and nodded. "Well, as long as there's detail in it, yeah that's about it." I scrolled through the horror film section and came on something called 'The Ward'. It was in my recommended list but I never got the chance to watch it. It seemed to catch Envy's eye too. "Hm, let's watch that one." He said as he sat back in my bed to get more comfortable. "Sure thing. Do you mind watching the first bit by yourself while I make some treats?" I asked. He simply nodded and I pressed 'play'.  
I walked downstairs to the kitchen and began to make some extra buttery popcorn and Coca cola icee's with the Icee machine I only used in the summer. I always loved having one with popcorn whenever I decided to watch a movie. But that wasn't too often since I never had the opportunity to share it with someone. So I felt somewhat happy that I had someone to share this with. Once the icee's and popcorn were done, I walked upstairs with a tray holding the two cups of icee's and a large bowl of the buttery popcorn. Once in my room, I ducked my head as I walked to the other side of my bed so I didn't block his view.

The movie looked like it was just starting, so I am glad I got finished making the stuff in time. I took a seat next to Envy and placed the tray in between us, letting him know what I made for us. He took a handful of the popcorn and tossed them into his mouth, and I could have sworn I saw his eyes light up a little.  
"Wow, this stuff is really good. I guess there's some good points to you humans after all to make stuff like this." Envy said, then taking a sip of his icee. "I'm glad you like it." I replied, eating some of the popcorn too as we watched the movie together. This movie was pretty good so far. There isnt much physical horror, but instead it leans more towards the psychological horror stuff, which Envy seemed to really enjoy. The setting was in an old mental hospital from the 60's, where doctors still used electric shock therapy and in the "experimental" phase of treating mental illnesses.  
There were a couple of points where I got jump scared by sudden noises and Envy would snicker at me. I just smirked a little back at him and gave a light playful tap on the shoulder before turning back to finish the movie. By the time the movie was half way done, we had finished our popcorn and icee's and were just sitting back in the bed, relaxed and having fun.  
When the shower scene of the movie came up, I was a little tense, and when the "ghoul" grabbed a hold of the main character Kristen, I jumped and unconsiously grabbed onto Envy out of fear. He seemed a little surprised, but he gave a small laugh and teased me. "If its too scary you can hold onto me." I blushed and moved my hands away, though I still sat closer to him. As the girl Kristen was given electric shock therapy, I tensed up again, and he sighed a little. He put his arm around my shoulders and patted my head with his free hand.  
"Just this once I'll let you stay close." Envy said bluntly, and I nodded a little. This movie had such a dark plot to it, something I really didn't expect. Envy seemed to like how it messed with someone psychologically. It had calmed down for a bit, but then it moved to one of the 5 girls' deaths. This made me curl up more against Envy's chest, and he just chuckled at me. "Seems like you humans can make good horror movies." He said casually to me. I just nodded a little, trying to laugh it off.  
Eventually we reached towards the end of the movie, where the plot was revealed. The girl, Kristen, was just one of many personalities of another girl named Alice. I had to admit it, while the movie scared me, I did enjoy it. Envy enjoyed it too from the looks of it. We both kind of laughed off how I got scared every now and then. "Hehe, I can usually handle horror movies, but this one got to me." I admitted as I turned off the TV and turned on the stereo in my room to another relaxing piano piece with the sounds of ocean waves.  
After I turned off the main lights and the glow of the electric fire place filled the room, I laid back in my bed and Envy followed. I scooted away from him to give him some space, and turned my back to him and sighed. He glanced at me, then shrugged and laid down in bed too.

Sometime later in the middle of the night, I was whimpering a little. Maybe watching that movie with the severe depression I have wasn't such a good idea. I was tossing and turning enough to where Envy woke up, a little grumpy as he tried to wake me up. I eventually gasped and sat straight up in bed, the wind outside howling from another snow storm and the music still softly playing. I panted heavily, then hugged my knees and started crying.  
This startled and confused Envy, cause he didn't really know what to do for a minute or two before asking me "Had a nightmare huh?". I nodded slowly and looked up at him, my eyes stinging from the tears. He sighed heavily, laid back down and said "Come on, come lay by me.". I sniffled and laid back down, curling up beside him and resting my head against his chest.  
"There ya go. Take some deep breaths...Sheesh, you humans are so emotional." Envy said, patting my head as he spoke. I took a few deep breaths and eventually calmed down enough to fall back asleep. I felt him shift a little, but he didn't let me go, which made me feel relieved. Though I had a feeling I am gonna have to explain to him why I had a nightmare and why I was crying so much when I woke up from it.


	3. Shopping and the Christmas Ball

**( Six Day's later, Samantha's POV)**  
It was now a Friday morning, and I had planned to do some holiday shopping along with my grocery shopping. I do plan on letting Envy come with me, as long as he puts on a human disguise. Though, he just HAD to pick out a picture of a very handsome boy with jet black hair and piercing ice blue eyes. I mean, he was attractive enough in his original body, but now he made himself look so much hotter. We decided earlier that his human disguise name would be Lucas.  
I just finished getting dressed in a light blue turtleneck sweater, white leggings, a black skirt and black winter boots when I saw Envy shape shift into the human disguise. I blushed and looked away as I put my hair in a ponytail. "Ok, I'm ready." I told him as I turned around to face him. He gave a low whistle and grinned. "Well now, when you try hard enough, you can look really pretty." He said in a casual but teasing manner. I smile a little and playfully tap his shoulder in response. "Heh, well I guess I can take that as a compliment." I replied as we headed downstairs.

At the front door, I put on a white scarf along with black winter gloves and a white and silver winter coat, then grabbed my white purse with a silver bow on it that had my wallet before we headed outside. I guess the only good perk about being in a really well off family is a really big allowance, not to mention the 100 my dad sends me every week, so in total I had about 4500 in cash, plenty to do Christmas shopping and grocery shopping.  
After I locked the front door, he had got the idea to link my arm with his just to tease me. "Shall we get going?" He asked in an innocent tone. I blushed a little and nodded, then we both walked down the stone path and towards the road. I had called a cab before hand and asked to borrow him for the day so as soon as we got to the side walk, the cab driver pulled up. I went to open the door, but Envy beat me to it. In response I rolled my eyes playfully and decided to humor him by thanking him, then I climbed into the back and he followed. "Mr. Driver, can you take us to Cherry Creek Shopping Center please?" I asked the cab driver politely.  
"But of course Ma'am." The driver replied in a friendly tone. I nodded and showed Envy how to put the seat belt on before putting my own on. As the driver drove us to the shopping center, I glanced out the window. The day was a really bright and sunny day though it was still really cold. I was lost in thought for a few minutes before Envy's voice snapped me out of it.  
"Hey, Sammie, remember when you woke up and started crying? What was that all about? You never told me when I asked you about it." Envy asked me. I sighed a little and glanced at him. "Well..It wasn't really the movie's fault. I have severe depression, I have had it for 3 years now." I explained, then looked back out the cab window. "My dad figured it out when I talked to him through Skype one night. I know he felt really bad because he knew his being away so often was part of why I was depressed." I finished with a sigh.

Envy sighed as well, then pat the top of my head. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was supportive in his own way. 20 minutes pass and the cab driver pulls up to the Cherry Creek Shopping Center. I paid the cab driver his fees for bringing us here, and after Envy got out of the cab, I followed him. The driver assured us he'd wait for us to take us to our next destination.  
Envy again hooked my arm through his and we both walked into the large building. Sure enough it was busy, but I didn't really mind. Envy and I visited several different stores, and while most of the shopping I did for my family, Envy convinced me to treat myself with some new clothes. We were in the shopping center for about 3 hours, and after getting some ice cream at the ice cream parlor, we walked outside, where the cab driver was still waiting.  
The cab driver helped Envy put all the bags of items we got in the trunk of his cab, then got back into the drivers seat while Envy and I got in the back. I told the driver to take us to Publix, where I usually do my grocery shopping, and he nodded and started driving. On the way there, Envy and I talked about all the stuff in the shopping center. I could tell he had a good time there, and I teased him about how he was like a kid in a candy store when he saw everything. He retorted by teasing me about how I was really shy about trying on certain types of clothes.

 **(Time Skip. 8 PM)**  
I am really glad I had Envy to help me out with carrying all the items inside and putting them away. Because he was really helpful, I decided I'd order us some pizza. Once we got finished putting the last of the items away, I led him to the living room, where the TV not only had Netflix, but a couple of different gaming systems I sometimes played. His eyes fell on GTA V, so I showed him the basics on how to play before heading upstairs to take a bath and change into my night clothes.  
About twenty minutes pass and I come down in my usual night clothes, which was an extra long pink and black t-shirt and cranberry red underwear with black lace. The t-shirt covered my underwear so it didn't really bother me. I went to the main phone in the kitchen and ordered some Pizza Hut before grabbing my purse and heading back to the living room and sitting down next to Envy.  
Envy didn't seem to even notice as he was busy either blowing stuff up, attacking random people or running them over. I couldn't help but giggle as he did this. I will admit, whenever I did feel down or angry, I'd do the same thing. We ended up taking turns seeing how long we could last on a 5 star wanted level and he beat me. "Aw man. I call that beginners luck." I said with a playful pout. He just snickered. "Now now, no need to pout like a sore loser." He retorted.  
I then heard the door bell and grabbed my purse before heading to the front door. Thankfully it was the pizza delivery boy and I'll admit he was kinda cute. I gave him the total amount for the pizza along with a 15 dollar tip for being on time, took the boxes of pizza, said thanks and closed the front door and locked it. I took the boxes to the living room and set them on the coffee table. "Foods here, I'll go get some drinks and plates." I told Envy before walking to the kitchen.  
Somehow Envy had remembered how to work Netflix cause as soon as I came back with a 2 liter bottle of coca cola, two cups of ice and two paper plates, he was scrolling through all the movies and tv shows available. I poured some of the coca cola into both our cups then opened the first box of pizza, which was a large pepperoni pizza. I personally preferred just cheese but that's why I ordered a second pizza that was just cheese.

We eventually chose a romantic comedy called Blast From The Past, which I had watched once and really enjoyed it. As the movie began, I put 3 slices of pizza on both our plates and handed one of them to Envy. We both got more comfortable on the couch and began to eat our pizza as the movie went on. The first portion of it was about the main character Adam being born and raised in a fallout shelter. It got me thinking, I don't know how I'd be able to live in a fallout shelter for 35 years. I like fresh air so I'd get really antsy and paranoid being underground.  
We finished our first round of pizza just as the movie started to pick up and Adam went to the surface and met a woman named Eve. Envy seemed to like the movie cause he was laughing a little now and then at certain parts of the movie. Soon the movie was coming up to the first real romantic scene. I didn't notice it before, but I had unknowingly scooted closer to Envy. As Adam and Eve were talking, I glanced at Envy. "I was wondering..Do you remember the Christmas Ball I mentioned a few days ago?" I asked him. "Yeah, wha-...Oh, you want me to go with you don't you?" He answered, then asked me with a smirk on his face.  
I looked away with a blush across my face. "W-Well...My dad often took me there when I was a little girl, but with how busy he is now..I have no one else to go with." I explained. "I..I admit I don't really have any real friends from school..Many of them, when they realize they can't manipulate me into loaning them ridiculous amounts of money, they stop talking to me. And the other students always ignore me or talk about me behind my back, just being so vulgar and bitter." I finished as I brought my knees up and hugged them.  
"Hm, seems like a lot of those humans are jealous of you then." Envy said with a shrug. As the movie was getting towards the end, I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Eh, why not? If it means THAT much to ya, I'll go with you." he said with a small grin. I glanced at him, then hugged him tightly. "T-Thank you Envy. It does mean a lot to me." I said happily. "Aw cmon, don't go getting sentimental on me Sammie." He said playfully as he patted my head.

 **(Time Skip to the 22nd, the Eve of the Ball. Envy's POV)**  
The day of the Christmas Ball had finally arrived. Samantha was really excited to be going. And while I will admit I was somewhat excited for this event too, a part of me felt skeptical. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad will happen tonight after the ball. I decided not to tell Samantha about this bad feeling though. I am well aware of how important this night is for her and, strangely, I don't want to ruin that with some paranoid feelings Im getting.  
I was waiting downstairs in my Lucas disguise for Samantha to finish getting dressed. I did feel a tiny amount of nervousness about this night. " _Is that normal, for guys to get so nervous while waiting for their date to finish getting dressed? Ugh...What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling these emotions...?"_ I thought as I leaned against the wall and folded my arms. My thoughts were cut off when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.  
I looked up and my eyes widened a little. Samantha was dressed in an off the shoulder dark green dress. The top as well as the sleeves were decorated with lace that was a darker shade of green, and the skirt wasnt too big. Samantha had on a gold heart shaped locket and some of her long hair was held up with a gold hair pin that had a dark green flower on it.  
I could feel my cheeks warming up a little, but I shook it off and gave Samantha a grin. "Well, I think somehow you knew my favorite color was green. And I gotta admit, the color looks really hot on you." I said to her with a chuckle. I saw her cheeks flush a little and I laughed again. I grabbed her white winter coat and put it on her, hooked her arm through mine and after she grabbed her purse along with a wrapped box, we left the house.

 **(Samantha's POV)**  
Soon enough, Envy and I arrived to the ball, which took place in a large building that was rented for this special occassion. The inside was beautiful enough as it is with marble floor tiles, a high ceiling with golden chandeliers and elegant looking windows with gold curtains. What made it better was all the Christmas decor that made it feel like it was the holiday's.  
Envy and I walked into the main room where the middle of the room was clear so that there was room for everyone to dance. On the sides of this room were round tables covered with dark red table cloths, had these fancy gold candle holders, white porcelain plates and teacups decorated with tiny green vines. The candles themselves were special battery operated candles to avoid fires.  
Near the entrance to the room was a beautifully decorated Christmas tree and it had gifts. I placed the present I brought from home, which was wrapped in green sparkly wrapping paper and had a gold ribbon on it. I was careful to write Envy's disguise name Lucas, just incase anyone picked it up by mistake. I had gone out while he was sleeping and picked up a beautifully crafted dagger.  
I saw in the anime he had a sword at one point, and while this dagger was only half the size of the sword, I made sure to make it special. The blade was a stronger type of steel so it wouldn't break easily, but in my opinion, it was the handle that was the most beautiful part of it. The very end of the dagger had a silver ring with a moonstone embedded into it. The handle was also made with ivory and beautiful moonstone, and the hilt had two crecent moons on either side of them. The blade also had an engraving in it that said "Faithful Friends, Forever Be"

After all the guests arrived and had dinner, the lights dimmed and the music started. I gulped a little, I had taught Envy a little bit about dancing, but for some reason, I was really nervous. Maybe it was because this is the real deal. I saw Envy stand up and hold out his hand to me. I took it and he led us to the center of the room. We danced to some fast paced music for a little while, but my heart raced when a slow song came on to set the mood for all the couples in the room.  
It was the candle light version of Cascada's Everytime We Touch, one of my favorite songs. So many thoughts started to come and flood my mind, but they soon vanished as I felt Envy's hands on my waist. He pulled me closer to him so my chest was against his. My cheeks flushed a little, but I relaxed as my own hands went around his neck gently. As soon as I relaxed, we started moving and dancing to the song.  
As we danced, I couldn't help but look into his eyes. While I knew he was in his human disguise, to me, these eyes were still the same as whenever I looked at him and he was in his normal body. Those eyes, they had a piercing gaze. In the beginning, they were sometimes filled with malice and annoyance. But now, they looked right into my eyes, and I could tell they didn't have any trace of malice. In fact, I daresay they had a completely different emotion. It confused me a little, because we were only friends right?  
It wasn't just the way he looked at me though. The way his arms held me made me feel safe and secure, which is something I only felt when my dad would hug me in the past. My heart was racing, and as another slow song called Running by No Doubt started playing, I rested the side of my head against his chest gently. In return, I felt him secure his hold around me, and my eyes closed softly in relaxation. I felt like I was on cloud nine in those few minutes, safe in the arms of someone I can admit that I adored, maybe even loved.

After two more slow songs, the person who hosted the ball asked that everyone get their gifts for their friends and loved ones. I let go of Envy and smiled a little. "I'll be right back." I told him before heading to the Christmas tree where I had put the present I brought with me. Once I grabbed it, I went back to Envy, took a hold of his hand and led him outside for some privacy. Thankfully the courtyard was empty so we were alone. I sat down at a black cast iron bench and looked up at Envy.  
"Well...This was a really fun night. And um...Since, well..I guess this is your first holiday. I decided to get you something Envy." I said to him, a little nervous on whether or not he'd even like the gift. I saw him sit down next to me, and as soon as he did, I handed him the present. "Here. This is for you." I murmured in a shy tone. "Oh, well...Thanks I guess." Envy said as he looked at the present, as if confused on what to do next. I couldn't help but giggle a little. "You're supposed to open it." I said with a laugh. He just shook his head and muttered. "What a strange thing to do." before he tore the paper apart. Once the paper was off, he opened the white box and I could see his eyes widen a little bit.  
"A dagger...Huh? The blade has something written..." Envy muttered as he looked more closely at the blade. When he saw what was written, I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye. "Samantha...This..." He stuttered a little, and I rubbed his back gently with my hand. "Its ok. I just, hope you like it." I said softly. He nodded his head and glanced at me with a small but genuine smile. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. I'll admit you did pretty well picking this out." He said with a smug look on his face. I just giggled more and playfully tap him on the shoulder. "Really, thanks a lot. No human has...Done this for me before." He added softly. "You're welcome Envy. I'm glad you like it." I replied, and after he put the dagger in its sheath and tied it around his waist, I hugged him gently. This night was one of the best nights of my life, and I wish that it would never end. After tossing the torn wrapping paper in a nearby trash can, we both sat in silence for a little while and stared up at the full moon.


End file.
